A Dark Cloud Over the Future Ch 1
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Chapter 1: Waiting for Heroes that will Never Come Back “You could stay with me Percy; I’m afraid that is the only way you could help me,” Calypso said. She held on to Percy’s hand knowing that he would go back to save his friends and see this Annabeth he had mentioned. “I will,” Percy said. She grabbed his hand a bit tighter and lowered her head. “Then I will set up the raft,” she said letting go of his hand and walking toward the beach, not realizing what Percy had said. “Calypso,” Percy called out to her as he grabbed her hand and spun her around, embracing her in a deep hug. “I will stay with you.” Calypso’s eyes began to fill with tears as she returned the hug; her above-average strength almost crushed Percy. “Thank you,” she said as she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and backed away, but never let go of his hand as the two walked slowly back to the island of Ogygia. From the shore however, Hephaestus watched as the two walked back toward the island and simply shook his head. “Love can mess with your head,” he said. “I just hope he made the right choice.” Hephaestus erupted in a column of flames heading for Camp Half-Blood where Annabeth was about to light Percy’s shroud on fire. The archery range, the pavilion, and the cabins were all empty. The only place that had any kind of life at all was the amphitheater where Chiron was about to make a speech. “...Assumed he is dead. After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prays will be answered,” Chiron said in a low tone before the campers of Camp Half-Blood. “I have asked his best surviving friend to do the honors.” Annabeth walked up to the stage carrying a small torch and a look on her face that told everyone there that she hadn’t stopped crying since she made it out of the volcano. However, everyone was looking at her and she turned to face them in return. “He was probably the bravest friend I ever had,” Annabeth choked out. “He…” she started to say before looking out to the shores of Long Island Sound hoping that a wave or a boat would wash up on shore with him on it, but it never came; there was no sign of him returning. “He gave up his life to save me, to save the camp; I will always remember him for that.”She couldn’t say anymore as tears once again came to her eyes and she turned around to face the green shroud. She took the torch and set it on fire. Several of the campers simply watched while others bowed their heads in respect including Clarisse, much to the surprise of the other campers. Annabeth just watched as the last bit of fabric burned away and she ran off the stage and back to her cabin. The other campers were not so quick to return to their activities and Chiron gave everyone free time to do as they liked, returning to his chair in the Big House; waiting for a hero that would never come back. Chiron continued to think about all the bad things that had happened since this quest had begun. The death of a student, Chris Rodriguez was still mad and he had to order Clarisse back to her regular schedule, Quintus had fled into the labyrinth, and Grover once he returned-if he returned would be exiled by the Council of Cloven Elders. Meanwhile, Annabeth was alone in her room with nothing but the dim light of a candle to keep her company. All of a sudden, the fire of the candle erupted in a column of flames and the god Hephaestus appeared before her. “I am truly sorry for your loss,” he told her with his eyes avoiding her gaze. “I’m not sure if you want to continue with your quest, but I did promise to help and I am a god of my word.” She looked at him and quickly tried to wipe the tear from her eyes. “What can you do? Hera told us that only Percy knew how to navigate the labyrinth and Percy is…is…” she tried to spit out but it was no use and she choked up a bit. Hephaestus looked around the room, not knowing what to do in these kinds of situations and simply pulled a small metal disk from his pocket. “Percy did know the answer, this disk will bring you to it,” he said placing it on the end table. “Don’t decide yet, wait until daybreak. Daybreak is a good time for decisions.” After that he disappeared back into the small fires of the candle and she took the disk in her hands. Not knowing what to do, she walked out of the cabin and simply wondered around; not even knowing where she was going until she stood outside the entrance of the training arena. Clarisse walked out of the entrance in a huff. “Stupid dog, it won’t let anyone in there. Chiron should stick that thing in a cage,” she yelled to no one before looking ahead at Annabeth standing there. “What’s wrong?” Annabeth asked her. “That dumb hellhound hasn’t let anyone into the training arena since Quintus left and the only other person that could control it was Per…” Clarisse started to say but stopped herself. However, it was enough for another tear to roll down Annabeth’s face but she was able to stop herself from breaking out in tears. “How's Chris,” Annabeth asked her, not wanting to talk about Percy. Clarisse clenched he spear in her hand and tossed it against a nearby tree. “Listen Annabeth, sometimes things go wrong. Heroes get hurt, they die; and the monsters just keep coming back,” she said and for a second Annabeth wondered if Percy’s death had affected her in some way as well. There was a moment of silence before one of them spoke a word. “Do me a favor, if you find Quintus,” Clarisse said in a low tone full of hate and vengeance. “Don’t trust him, don’t ask him for help. Just kill him because anyone who could make something like the labyrinth Annabeth is evil, just evil.” Clarisse then put her sword away and started walking back toward her cabin before looking over her shoulder. “Practice time is over,” she said. “From now on, it’s for real.” Annabeth was left all alone at the entrance to the training arena with nothing but the small wines of Mrs. O’Leary to keep her company. Chapter 2: Calling in a Friend Author's Note As anyone who has the series memorized, you can tell that this chapter is loaded with quotes from the actual story. However, the story itself is going to be in a very different direction and even if the quotes are there, the context may be different. Also, this is in no way related to the Nolan Swift series. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 20:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:A Dark Cloud Over the Future Category:Chapter Page